fairytail7fandomcom-20200216-history
Yukino Aguria
Appearance Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. During her participation in the Grand Magic Games, she dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. After her excommunication from Sabertooth, Yukino wears a more casual attire, which consists of a plain white tank-top, with black straps, and a plain black mini-skirt. In the anime, both the tank-top and mini-skirt have become different shades of teal. Personality Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Chapter Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. Synopsis After failing to win, Yukino faces the anger of Sabertooth's Guild Master, Jiemma. Displeased by the failure of Team Sabertooth on the second day, Jiemma throws grapes at Yukino's head and forces her to strip, telling her to erase her guild mark, thus banishing her from the guild. She is later seen standing outside Honeybone Lodge. Lucy, Natsu and Wendy invite Yukino inside to speak with them. Yukino reveals that she has sought out Lucy to give her Pisces' and Libra's Celestial Spirit keys. She explains that she has admired Lucy since she first saw her battle during the first day of the Grand Magic Games. She states that if Lucy takes her keys, the twelve Zodiac keys will finally be together, and that Lucy will "open the gate to the changing world". Lucy, however, refuses to take her keys, stating that Celestial Spirit Magic is all about trust and bonds, and that Yukino is obviously attached to her Spirits and loves them deeply. Though shocked by this reply, Yukino accepts Lucy's answer and leaves, claiming that the twelve Zodiac keys will eventually come together when the time is right. Before making it down the street, Yukino is chased by Natsu, who wishes to thank her for the offer she made to Lucy, and apologizes for his previously rude behavior towards her. After hearing Natsu's words of kindness, Yukino breaks down into tears, confessing to Natsu and Happy that she was kicked out of her guild for losing in her battle against Kagura, detailing how she was forced to strip and remove her mark, and how she felt so humiliated. She then states that she does not have anywhere to go now as she is no longer a part of Sabertooth, and is surprised to see Natsu's angry reaction towards her situation. On the night of the fourth day of the Games, Yukino stands in Mercurius, pondering the fact that Natsu beat her old guild mates Sting and Rogue in a tag team battle that very day. When asked by a nearby guard whether she has mixed feelings about the results, Yukino replies that she has no attachment to the guild any more, continuing that she is not used to being addressed as "Sergeant". The guard replies that her involvement in the Eclipse Plan deems her worthy of such a title, and the two begin to speak of Arcadios, with Yukino commenting that she believes him to be clumsy, as he is trying to save the world without anyone being aware of it. On the night of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Yukino travels with Arcadios underneath the Domus Flau, where they see the Fairy Tail Mages summon forth Zirconis, a huge jade Dragon. She listens as Zirconis explains the history of the Dragons to the group, as well as Acnologia's past of once be ing a human who became a Dragon and the origin of Dragon Slayer Magic. When Zirconis fades away and the Mages wonder about what he said, Yukino reveals herself to the Mages alongside Arcadios, greatly surprising all those present and Lucy in particular. Yukino and Mirajane head towards the courtyard that the Eclipse Gate is situated in, arriving to find Lucy helplessly trying to close the Gate by herself, but failing due to her lack in Celestial Spirit Magic power. Running towards her, Yukino shouts that they have to summon all twelve of the Ecliptic Zodiac together, and that the Spirits will have the power to seal the Gate for them. Throwing her two keys into the air, Lucy does the same, and the two clasp hands, together summoning all twelve Spirits at once. Maintaining their Magic power, the two manage to keep the Spirit's Gates open for long enough that they allow them to completely shut off the Eclipse Gate, stopping the Dragons from accessing it. Happy that they succeeded in saving Crocus, Yukino and Lucy are then shocked when the Rogue Cheney Future Rogue appears, the man being annoyed at them for their interfering ways. When Future Rogue then demonstrates his ability to manipulate the seven Dragons that managed to make it to Crocus, Yukino stares on in complete disbelief, openly questioning what motive Rogue could possibly have with wanting to use the Dragons to destroy the world. The Rogue of the future does not answer though, rather sets Zirconis on the group as he flies away. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic(星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only three keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra and holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus. She is also able to easily open two gates at once, much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura Mikazuchi on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. Multiple Summon: She has the ability to summon multiple Celestial Spirits at the same time.